Satisfied
by nuaghty.thoughts.o0o
Summary: Tohru is with Yuki. But that doesn't stop Kyo from having his own naughty thoughts, one day his nuaghty thoughts become real. Soon Tohru is having an affair with Kyo! Bad summary xD NO CURSE first time. R&R YxTxK. STRONGLY sexual. STORY IS PAUSED Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**NO CURSE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket. **

**Satisfied:**

**Chapter One:**

Kyo poked his head out of his room's door, Left. Right. No one to be seen, he breathed out a relieved sigh, remembering that it Yuki had gone to student council meeting and Shigure was in Hokkaido for two weeks. He sneaked his way to the bathroom, covering a certain erect spot between his legs. closing the bathroom door behind him, he took of his clothes and went into the shower. Now usually for these situations he would turn on the cold water. However, this time Kyo thought he might as well get rid of it in a more pleasurable way. Turning on the taps so the water was a nice warm, he looked at his blood rushing penis.

With his muscular hands he grasped himself whole, squeezing himself. Biting his lips he tried to muffle his moans. He began to move his hands up and down.

'Oooohh', he moaned lowly, he couldn't help himself. He quickened his pace and squeezed himself tighter, bucking into his hand, he imagined her face. He imagined her moaning a long with him. Her nice naked petite body full of sweat. He quickened his pace.

'Ooohhh Tohru. Ohhh.' he moaned her name, and he can just hear her moaning his own. He was almost to his limit when he heard a knock on the door. He froze.

'Kyo-kun? Are you okay in there?' Tohru's voice called through the door. Kyo mentally cursed himself, which soon turned into mentally kicking himself when he didn't reply which made Tohru worry more and made her say, 'I'm coming in.' Kyo rushed out of the shower to get the towel but it was too late, Tohru had come into the bathroom and saw him…all of him. She squealed and covered her face.

'I'm so sorry! Oh my god, please forgive me…' she went on apologizing, but none of her words were registering into Kyo's mind. Instead he stared at her, looking at her up and down. She was wearing a VERY short skirt and a white tank top, she had her hair up in a bun that exposed her long, thin neck, she was sweating slightly from the summer heat. Boy did Kyo love summer. Unconsciously knowing himself, he licked his lips.

'Tohru.' his voice was low and different from usual. Tohru stopped apologizing but didn't look at him.

'Y-yes?' Kyo took a step closer to her, Tohru, still covering her eyes waited for him to talk, but he didn't, Tohru peeked a little eye open, 'Kyo-kun?' her eyes widened when his lips smashed into hers. Tohru took a few step back until her back hit the wall, Kyo only walked towards her once again.

'I- I'm with Sohma-san,' Tohru said. It was true, her and Yuki had been going out for almost a month now, which hurt Kyo horribly but he had always kept his emotions to himself until today. Kyo trapped her head between his two arms that were now leaning against the wall, Kyo leaned in so his lips were level with her ear.

'I don't care,' her whispered, he flicked his tongue into her ear, which made her gasp, he started sucking on her earlobe that made her moan which shocked herself. She tried to push him away but he was too strong and didn't budge. He then left her ear and licked along her jaw until he kissed her lips again.

'Please, stop,' Tohru said, only she had moaned when she did.

'You know you want it, Tohru, just as much as I do,' Kyo told her, he shoved his tongue deep into her throat which had made Tohru moan again.

'No, no,' Tohru tried shaking her head, Kyo didn't listen, instead, without her notice his hand grabbed her right breast, squeezing it hard. Tohru gasped and moaned at the same time. It was true, she did want it, no matter how wrong she knew this was. Kyo pinched her nipple, gasped into his lips. He took his hand away, Tohru's tongue had started to battle with Kyo's, she didn't even notice Kyo's hand unhooking her bra. Once he had unhooked her bra, he slid his hand into her top and grasped her breast again. Tohru moaned, she couldn't help it, it was then that Tohru's thoughts came back.

'Stop! No, I can't do this,' Tohru said trying to push him away, but he still wouldn't budge, he dipped down once again into her lips she tried to remove his lips off hers, but he squeezed her breast harder and started to play with her nipple, it was so hard for Tohru not to moan, she kept on trying to push him away when she felt his finger at her entrance. She hadn't even notice him take off her underwear and slide under her skirt and between her legs. She gasped in surprise, causing her to stop her fight to get free. Without even waiting, Kyo stuck his middle finger into her. Tohru yelled in pleasure, she had never felt anything like it before. Even when she had done it with Yuki he had never made her feel this way.

Kyo smirked against her lips and slid his tongue deeper into her throat. He began to pump his finger in and out, he didn't even start off slow, he was fast and hard. Tohru was moaning like crazy, until Kyo stuck a second finger in, then another. He pumped in and out of her, Tohru couldn't take it anymore. She gave up fighting and let Kyo fuck her with his fingers. Faster and faster he pumped into her, her hips now moving along with his fingers.

'Oh! Ohhhhhh...' she screamed as she reached her climax. Kyo pulled out his finger, looking at her juice he watched as he stuck his finger into Tohru mouth, she sucked on it, tasting herself. Kyo took his finger out of her mouth and shoved his tongue into her once again. Kyo slid her tank top off, he bra dropping to the floor along with it. Her boobs bounced in freedom. Kyo ripped his mouth off of hers and immediately started to suckle on her left tit. Tohru moaned in absolute pleasure. Licking all around her breast he switched to the next, Tohru fingers weaving in Kyo flaming orange hair. When Kyo was done he faced her looking at her up and down. Tohru looked back him. She gasped when he held her waist and lifted her up with ease.

'Wh-what are you doing?' Tohru squealed, Kyo didn't answer back. Instead he lifted her up higher until he got her legs on his shoulders and was face to face with her pussy. Tohru could reach the ceiling. She looked down and saw Kyo staring hungrily at her vagina. She only had the support of the wall on her back and Kyo's shoulders.

Kyo dived his tongue into her pussy. Tohru screamed in pleasure as she felt him suck at her clitoris, she wrapped her legs around his neck out of instinct, though so tight or she would have choked him. Kyo stuck his tongue in deeper, waving it around everywhere in her pussy, drinking her delicious juice. Tohru was yelling his name, 'Kyo! Ohhh, uhhhh oh my god!' When she looked down she could only see Kyo's head under he skirt moving around. Tohru climaxed once again, Kyo licked up all of her juice. Tohru panted. Kyo held her waist once again carefully pulled her down, but not all her way.

'It's time for the best bit,' Kyo whispered in her ear, sucking at her ear lobe at the same time. Kyo grabbed her legs and wrapped them around her waist. Tohru looked down and saw his huge penis fully erect like it was about to explode. Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck, getting out of his grip, and this time she was the one who dipped in for the kiss. Kyo was shocked, not that he didn't mind. Tohru intentionally rubbed her wet entrance on Kyo's cock which earned a moan from both people. She did this five other times until finally Kyo couldn't handle it anymore, he growled and smashed her back on the wall, though not too hard. He grabbed her wrists and held her arms above her head once again.

'You'll be punished for that,' Kyo growled in her ear and fully shoved himself into her pussy. Tohru screamed in shock, pain and pleasure. Yuki had always started off slow, but Kyo seemed to be very straight forward. Kyo pumped in and out of her, grunting at each buck. Tohru moaned and yelled in pleasure.

'Uhhhh. Mmmmm… Ohhh, Kyo! Kyo! Fuck me harder!!' Tohru screamed. Kyo took himself out, which made Tohru a little disappointed, but he soon made it up to her when he hammered into her.

'OHHH! KYO!' Tohru screamed in pleasure. He hammered in and out of her again and again and again. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

'Faster, Kyo, faster!' Tohru told him, Kyo obliged. He increased his pace. They're hips met at every thrust, the sound of their skin smashing into one another was heard. Their pants became faster, the room had suddenly become hotter and both were sweating endlessly. Kyo fucked her hard, deep and fast.

'OOHHH!!!! Mmmmmm! Yehhh! KYOOO!!!' Tohru screamed as they she came for the third time. But Kyo still wasn't there. Her kept fucking in and out of her, Tohru was still screaming in pleasure, he had been keeping it in so he could fuck her longer and harder. He increased speed and shoved into her like a machine. Tohru knew she was going to be in pain for the next two days but she knew it was all worth it, the feeling she was having now was incredible. With one last thrust he exploded inside of her. Tohru screamed as she felt him cum inside of her. Both were panting. He pulled himself out of her and lifted Tohru back on the ground, though she struggled to keep standing.

'Wow.' Tohru whispered. Kyo laughed.

'You don't think we're finished yet are you?' he said, Tohru's eyes widened.

'You mean?'

'I'm just getting starting, baby,' Kyo said. He grabbed Tohru and spun her around, he lead her to the sink, 'bend over and hold onto the sink' he commanded. Tohru, who was confused as to what he was leading on to, did as told. Kyo from behind split her legs apart.

'Ready?' Kyo asked, he didn't wait for an answer. He eased himself in her anus. Tohru gasped in surprised. It hurt her at first because Kyo's cock was huge and her hole was so small. Kyo moaned.

'It's just as tight as your pussy,' Kyo said. He started to pump in and out. Tohru began to moan as she felt the pleasure coming back.

'Oohhhh Kyo, harder,' she told him, he did as told. He rammed into her hard and deep. Tohru screamed in exciting pleasure, she rolled her eyes back in ecstasy. He began to smash into her faster and faster. Tohru held onto the sink tight. Pumping in and out of her, he saw her boobs bounce as he thrust into her. He leaned in and grabbed her breasts from behind, Tohru moaned. He played with them like they were his favourite toys, he nipped at her nipples, then pulled and poked. Tohru was screaming for more.

'Kyo, more, give me more!' She moaned as Kyo smashed into her like a bull, Kyo looked around and saw a great weapon. Tohru not knowing his planned had her eyes closed and did not see him reach out for it. Kyo grabbed it and smirked. He was still pumping in and out of her, but had let go of her breasts. Tohru bit her lip to stop from screaming, but it didn't help when Kyo pulled his next move.

'OH MY GOD! UHHHHH! OHHH!!!' Tohru screamed, she looked down and saw Kyo pumping her toothbrush in and out of her wet pussy, but it wasn't just a toothbrush, it was an electric toothbrush, a vibrating toothbrush. With Kyo fucking her ass and her toothbrush vibrating inside of her she climaxed.

'KYO!!! OH! OH! OH! Mmmmm! Uhhhh….yeh, uh uh uh,' Kyo saw her juice drip down her legs but this only made him go faster with his cock and the toothbrush. Tohru was going crazy, this whole thing was wild. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Kyo fucked her harder when he was about to release again. He stuck the vibrating toothbrush deep inside Tohru as he rammed into her one last time.

'Tohru! Uh! TOHRU!' Kyo yelled as his cum sprayed out and into her once again, two seconds later Tohru climaxed again. Kyo pulled himself and the toothbrush out. Tohru and him collapsed on the ground absolutely exhausted.

'I think…I'm going to be sore…for a week now,' Tohru said, panting after every few words, her legs were still apart since it was hard for her to keep them together. Kyo laughed, he moved closer to Tohru. Unexpectedly he shoved the vibrating toothbrush inside her pussy once again, Tohru moaned, he pumped it in and out of her.

'Did you enjoy it?' Kyo asked. Tohru couldn't answer she was too busy moaning, he fucked her with it faster and deeper. She nodded, 'say you enjoyed it,' Kyo said, he started to increase speed.

'Yes! YES! I LOVED IT!' Tohru screamed.

'Good.' Kyo said before pulling it out of her and replacing it with his own cock. He split her legs apart wide for good access. He pumped in and out of her hard and fast.

'OH! KYO! Uhhhhhh,' Tohru moaned loudly.

'Tohru, your so fucking tight!' Kyo said as he began to go faster and faster.

'Kyo! Kyo! Kyo! Ohhhhhhhh! KYOO!!!!' She climaxed for the last time, this time Kyo had released with her.

'I've never been so satisfied my whole life,' Tohru said to him.

'Neither have I.'


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Well people asked for more, now their gonna get more! As if I'd disappoint, now continuing from last chapter…. Please review!**

**Satisfied**

**Chapter Two:**

Kyo zipped his pants up and turned around to face Tohru, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and smiled, she opened her eyes and smiled back, she looked in his eyes and saw… love. Her smile faded.

'What's wrong?' Kyo asked leaning back up, Tohru looked away, Kyo slowly turned her head to she faced him again with his hand, he kept his hand on her soft cheek as he searched her face as if trying to read her, 'you regret it,' Kyo said dropping his hand and taking a step back, 'I should have known, uh, look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, you told me to stop right?' Kyo kept walking back, he covered his face with his two hands and slowly wiped them off, 'but I didn't! arrghh stupid, stupid, stupid,' Kyo said, now banging his head on the wall…pretty hard.

'N-no, Kyo-kun,' Tohru tried to talk to him but he wasn't listening, she rushed to him, 'stop, please? You'll hurt yourself,' Tohru said trying to hold him back. Kyo stopped and slowly turned around, 'I don't regret it,' Tohru said blushing, Kyo's face lightened up, but it soon dropped as soon as she said, 'but..'

'…you don't love me,' Kyo said finishing off her sentence, Tohru's head dropped and slowly nodded, 'because you love that damn rat!' Kyo yelled, 'I'm an idiot!' Kyo went back to smashing his head on the wall.

'Kyo-kun, K- Kyo-kun,' he wasn't listening to her, 'Kyo! Please, stop that,' Tohru said, Kyo froze midway another smash, he turned to look at Tohru again, 'your right, I don't love you, but… I don't know if I love Yuki either,' Kyo's eyes widened.

'What?' Kyo asked.

'I said I don't think I love Yuki either,' Tohru repeated, Kyo smiled, he walked over to Tohru and wrapped his arms around her waist, he smirked, 'I guess I'm okay with that,' Kyo said. He leaned in closer.

'Just repeat it one more time,' he whispered. Tohru looked up shyly, blushing harder as he leaned closer.

'I don't want to repeat that, it sounds so cruel,' Tohru said looking down.

'Not about that rat, before that,' Kyo said. Tohru thought back for a moment.

'Stop that?'

'Before that…' Kyo leaned in closer.

'Kyo?' he nodded. Tohru was confused.

'You said it without the "kun",' Kyo was about to sneak a kiss when Tohru unexpectedly gasped which made Kyo jump back a bit.

'I'm sorry! Did you want me too?! I'm so sorry,' Tohru said bowing. Kyo laughed. He gave a her a quick kiss on the lips.

'No, I'd rather you say my name without the "kun" then with it, besides,' Kyo dipped in for another kiss, 'it reminds me of how you kept screaming it when we were having fun,' Kyo said against her lips. Tohru face was has red as Kyo's hair. The kiss lasted for a ten more seconds and then they separated.

'We can't tell Yuki, about us,' Tohru said.

'Whatever, I don't care, as long as I'm still by your side…' he paused for a while, 'in the bestest way possible,' Kyo said looking at her up and down, remembering her petite body without the clothes. Tohru blushed and looked away, 'I'm joking, I'm joking, I just like to tease, we won't tell Yuki I promise, but still, I wasn't lying,' Kyo said kissing her one more time. He ruffled her hair up. Tohru smiled cutely. When she looked up a little higher she gasped.

'What wrong?' Kyo asked, Tohru slowly pointed at his forehead, Kyo looked cross-eye up, he could see something dripping down, he wiped it off and looked at his hand. Blood.

'Nawww, come on,' Kyo yelled.

'Let me get the first aid kit, wait for me in the kitchen,' Tohru said, Kyo obediently walked out of the bathroom, Tohru giggled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyo sat, waiting in the kitchen, holding a cloth on his forehead.

'stupid wall, stupid blood, ruin the moment,' Kyo muttered, but quickly quieted himself when Tohru entered the room.

'Got the kit,' Tohru said, she put the box on the table beside Kyo and got out the ointment, as Tohru got prepare. Kyo watched her hum, his eyes then wondered further down until they reached her bottom. Kyo eyed it, imagining themselves in the bathroom only an hour were they fucking one another.

'okay, this won't hurt a bit,' Tohru said turning around, she leaned in forward dabbing the white cotton on his head, he had already wiped off the blood with the cloth. Kyo pulled his head back, Tohru leaned in closer to reach him, but he only pulled back further, 'Kyo, it's going to start bleeding again,' Tohru said in concern. Kyo smirked.

'Come closer,' Kyo said, Tohru did but he pulled away again.

'You're not letting me, though,' Tohru pouted. Kyo grabbed her waist.

'By "come closer" I meant this way,' Kyo lifted her up and had her sit on his lap, her legs hanging off either side of the chair, so he was in between her legs. She squeaked in surprise, but didn't get off instead she struggled a bit on his lap to get more comfortable, which made Kyo moan. Tohru froze and looked down, Kyo's member was up again. Kyo smiled sheepishly.

'Sorry,' Kyo blushed. Tohru giggled, she hadn't seen Kyo act like this before. She soon remembered Kyo's bleeding head, she continued dabbing his forehead, she then threw it on the table and reached for the band aids. Kyo bit his lips, when she was trying to reach she was also leaning on his erection. She got the band aids and put one on Kyo's head.

'Done!' Tohru said.

'Your driving me crazy,' Kyo said as he dipped in and kissed her, Tohru who had been shocked at this gasped, which Kyo had taken advantage of by sticking his tongue down her throat. Tohru moaned as Kyo battle tongues with hers, Kyo easily dominating. Tohru's arms wrapped around Kyo's neck as she tried to bring her body closer to his. Tohru feeling rather confidant, rubbed herself on the edge of his erection, she could feel the vibration of Kyo's groan in her mouth. She did it again, as if to torcher him. She moaned as she felt his big hand grab her right boob. Tohru unbuttoned and zipped down Kyo pants without his notice. She crawled inside his boxers and stroked his erection.

'Ohhh,' Kyo moaned as he broke the kiss, Tohru stroked it again and earned another moan, Tohru bit her lip and built up the courage to grasp him whole. She began to pump up and down, Kyo groaned in pleasure. Tohru increased her pace and held him tighter, Kyo began bucking into her hand, 'if you keep doing this your going to make me cum.' Tohru stopped. Kyo opened his eyes.

'Why'd you stop?' he asked, looking confused.

'It's time for the best bit,' she whispered in his ear, she lifted herself up slightly as she positioned herself on top of him, then she slid his penis inside her wet pussy.

'Oh, kami, you not wearing any underwear,' Kyo moaned as he was fully inside her, he heard her gasp a bit, 'still sore?' he asked, she nodded.

'It'll past, don't worry,' Tohru reassured him, Kyo nodded, he had never seen Tohru so…kinky. She began to pump up and down, she bit her lip and held on tightly to the edge of the seat, trying not to scream. Kyo groaned, he put his hand on her waste and helped her lift herself up. Tohru began to hump him faster. Up and down, she began to ride him like a horse.

'Ohhhh,' she moaned as he began to lift his own hips up, meeting hers. She began to go faster and faster. Kyo couldn't hold himself down anymore. Kyo stood up, his pants and boxer falling down, he carried Tohru as she wrapped her legs around him, still pumping in and out of her, he swiped the first aid kit off the table and laid her on top. Kyo was standing, though he was still inside her, this position meant he was now in control. He began to pump in and out of her.

'Kyo! Harder…' Tohru moaned, Kyo began to pump into her harder and faster, he leaned in and pulled up her tank top only half way. Now Tohru's stomach and boobs were showing, he watched as her boobs bounced as he pumped inside of her. Tohru screamed in pleasure when he began ramming into her. She began touching herself, nipping at her own nipples, as Kyo watched her he began to get more and more turned on, which only lead him into going faster and harder.

'Ohhhh Kyo!!' Tohru screamed in pure pleasure.

'Your screaming makes me even more turned on,' Kyo said huskily, he smashed into her. Tohru yelled in pleasure again when he hit a sensitive spot. Kyo hit her there again and again, Tohru was going crazy. Kyo groaned as he was getting closer.

'I'm almost there,' Tohru said panting. Kyo nodded, he began to go his full speed and full strength, each time he pumped inside her Tohru let out a scream. Again and again until one last thrust, Kyo sprayed inside, only seconds later did Tohru also reach her climax, Kyo groaned as he felt her juice surrounding his penis.

'Kyooo!!' Tohru screamed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'You know, if we're going to do this every hour, I'm gonna go crazy,' Kyo said as he ate the ramen and fish Tohru had cooked for him.

'If we're going to do that every hour, I won't be able to stand up, so don't get any ideas,' Tohru said giggling, Kyo nodded in agreement, it was then they heard the door open and close, it could only be Yuki. Tohru gave a signal to Kyo that said 'shhh', Kyo rolled his eyes and nodded.

Yuki walked into the kitchen and saw two eating quietly, he sat next to Tohru and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Kyo held his chopsticks tighter but held back his anger. Tohru was now sitting in between Kyo and Yuki and it felt rather awkward.

'How was you meeting?' Tohru asked.

'Well, I hardly got to put in a word as usually with Manabe talking non-stop, how about you, how was your day? I hope that baka neko didn't try anything on you,' Yuki said glaring at Kyo. Kyo bobbed his head down so Yuki couldn't see the smug smirk Kyo wore on his lips. Tohru panicked.

'O-of course not!' Tohru stuttered, Yuki laughed, 'umm if you want to eat there's some more ramen in that pot.'

'Nah I have some homework, I think I'll eat later, see ya,' Yuki said picking himself up and kissing Tohru on the cheek. Tohru nodded as she watched Yuki leave.

'How we meant to keep this a secret if you always stutter like that,' Kyo said.

'I'm sorry, I'm just not very good at lying,' Tohru said. She continued eating as Kyo watched her from the side. He smirked getting another naughty thought. Picking up his chopstick he put his hand down the table, sneakily, so Tohru wouldn't notice, he slid in between her crossed legs and stuck the end of the chopstick into her entrance, after all, she still wasn't wearing any underwear.

Tohru, unaware for Kyo's plan squeaked when she felt something go into her vagina, but she soon moaned when it went deeper inside her. She looked at Kyo and saw him smirking. He took the chopstick out and back in again. Tohru gripped the edge of the table tight. Kyo then began to pump it in and out of her.

'Uhhhh,' Tohru moaned lowly, she quickly bit her lower lip so not to moan too loudly, 'Kyo, Yuki's in the…ohhhh….the house,' Tohru managed to say. Kyo pumped it in and out faster.

'But he's not in the room right now, is he?' Kyo said, his voice a mischievous tone. Kyo began to go in and out of her faster, he felt her juice running down his arm. Tohru was just up to her climax, Kyo could tell by the way her eyes tightened shut and her grip on the table was tightened. Faster and deeper he went to take her out of her misery.

'Oh my g-' Tohru was cut off from her scream by Kyo's lips smashing into hers, it was the only thing he thought of to keep her quite. Tohru had reached her climax and her juice was dripped as Kyo pulled the chopstick out of her. Kyo's lips were still in locked with hers, they're tongues battling like crazy. Kyo deepened the kiss more when Tohru began to loose. Tohru moaned into Kyo's lips. Seconds later they both separated to breathe.

_He's a better kisser than Yuki._ Tohru thought in her mind as she licked her lips, tasting her own cooking. Kyo smiled at her and finished his meal.

'Want me to help with the dishes?' he asked.

'Sure,' both stood up and collected the plates and began to wash the dishes together. When they were done, Tohru set out Yuki's dinner and went to do her homework. Kyo who had stayed in the kitchen swapped the chopsticks Tohru had given Yuki, with the chopsticks Kyo had used Tohru to fuck her with, unwashed. Kyo walked out of the kitchen whistling like a happy little kitten.

Yuki soon came down the stairs and began to eat. He froze for a second, chewing his food. Something different was about it.

'Tohru must have put something special in it, pretty tangy,' Yuki mumbled to himself and continued enjoying his meal.

**MUAHAHAHA! I'm sorry I had to add that bit in the end. Suck that rat boy ROFL! And thanks for last chapters reviews hope you liked this chapter!!! Keep waiting for the next, though you wont me waiting long. Review review review.**


End file.
